lps_gameloftfandomcom-20200213-history
Winter Edition
In December, 2013 Gameloft released a seasonal update inspired by the animated serie 'Littlest Pet Shop' Season 3, Episode 14 'The gift of giving'. The Biskit Twins have to learn the meaning of Christmas before they get their presents. Their father tells them they have to learn all about giving by doing something nice for somebody. They invite Blythe to their Winter Chateau. While Blythe is away there is a special day camper in the Day Camp, Parker the Penguin. He comes from the South Pole and is feeling very home sick. Buildings In the game the Winter Chateau of the Biskit Twins has turned into a funhouse called 'Winter lodge'. You can buy the 'Winter lodge' for 10 bling. There are four tappable areas, a slide, a spinner, a hot tub and a seesaw. Sadly enough their isn't any house in this festive style. During the release Blythe's Apartment was decked out in seasonal style, but that decoration is gone. Decorations You can however still decorated the other houses with gifts from the 'Lucky Paws' lottery. The Hearts Lucky Paws game will give you the 'Bells', 'Candy Cane', 'Fir Tree' and the 'Water Bottle'. The Free Lucky Paws game will give you the 'Gingerbread man' and 'Holiday Mittens'. LittlestPetShopGiftsBells.png|Bells LittlestPetShopGiftsHolidayMittens.jpg|Holiday Mittens LittlestPetShopGiftsWaterBottle.jpg|Water Bottle LittlestPetShopGiftsCandyCane.jpg|Candy Cane LittlestPetShopGiftsFirTree.jpg|Fir-tree LittlestPetShopGiftsCookie.png Awards During the release you could win an award of the gift giver, called 'Rewarded from gift giver'. The gift giver is gone, so although it still appears in the awards list, you can't get that award anymore. Two other awards in this central theme are still active. Gifted and Gift Sender, you need to get 10 gifts from your friends and send 3 gifts yourself. Quests Sunil Nevla will ask you to buy the Winter lodge for 10 bling. Penny Ling will ask you to turn your boulevard into a Winter Wonderland by buying the location 'Snowy Village' for 12 bling. For each quest you complete you will get a reward of 1000 Kibble and 2 Bling. LittlestPetShopQuestsPennyWinterWonderland.PNG LittlestPetShopQuestsSunilLazyLodgin.PNG Pets Wouldn't it be great to have the Polar Bear as a day camper? Sadly enough he was a limited edition. There is however a polar bear among the Bears. And the day camper from the episode is still there, the Penguin. Use the edit mode to put him in a house next to the Winter lodge and before you know it he will be playing in the snow, gliding on the ice slide. There are other pets who want to play on the Winter lodge, the fun house is on the Wish List of the Jaguars and Armadillos. Bear.jpg Jaguars.jpg LittlestPetShopPetsArmadillo.png|Armadillo LittlestPetShopPetsPenguin.png|Penguin|link=Penguins Accessories What is Littlest Pet Shop without some colorful Accessories. For most of the pets you can buy winter accessories. The Green Knitted Cap that Pepper is wearing is available and there are some Ear Flap Hats similar to the one Minka is wearing. But Blythe was creative and there is more to buy. Other episodes 'The gift of giving' wasn't the only snowy episode. What about season 3, episode 15: 'Snow Stormin'. Blythe and the pets get trapped in a massive snow storm. The pets are having one of these days and Blythe tries to chase the Winter blues with a beautiful song. In that song you can see a romantic winter lodge. In the episode Buttercream comes along. Artic animals Hasbro has a brought a few arctic animals in the toy collector world. On their website you'll found an arctic fox, a Snow Leopard, Polar Bear, Walrus and a Penguin Gallery LittlestPetShopLocationsSnowy VillagePetsDecorations01.PNG Category:Content Category:Releases